The boy who lept through Dimensions?
by Frozen-Fortune
Summary: After a fight with a tricky demon, Yusuke is thrown into what seems to be another dimension. Yusuke must find his way back home but he's going to need help. The Spirit Detective of this world is who! Prompt from yyhfanfiction on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be his day off. How did he always get pulled into these kinds of messes.

Heck, he technically wasn't even a Spirit Detective anymore. Yet here he was in the forest, dealing with some small-fry demon that wanted him dead for one reason or another.

Even though demon world and human world were at peace, there were still a few individuals -both demon and human- that had some kind of grudge about the wall coming down. Of course Yusuke was usually the target due to his previous title.

He dodged to the left.

This demon wasn't strong enough to pose a threat. He was becoming more of an annoyance really. What was really starting to tick off Yusuke was the fact that he was have a tough time catching the quick little bugger.

This should have been over in a few seconds, but the slippery little imp kept popping up and disappearing on him. He wasn't as fast as Hiei, but he was just fast enough to stay out of Yusuke's reach.

A fist connected with Yusuke's cheek with a light POP.

Yusuke launched a punch, but his fist met with only air.

He had vanished again.

"When I catch you, you're DEAD!"

Frustration was building up to his breaking point. He wouldn't have minded so much if the fight had been just a tiny bit fun. But this. This was just plain annoying.

After scanning the clearing once again, he growled under his breath.

Once he caught this demon, he wouldn't kill him, but boy would he beat him within an inch of his miserable life.

A foot whizzed past his face just barely missing.

"Gotcha!"

He grabbed for the offending leg. Fabric slid across his fingertips just out of his grasp. He was alone once more.

"Oh you m-"

Rustling brush caught his attention.

Spirit gun locked on target and ready to fire.

"Urameshi! Gah-! Don't shoot!"

"Oh it's just you." He lowered his arm, index finger loosing its glow.

Kuwabara stepped out from the leaves and branches into the clearing.

"Hey, what's taking you so long? We're suppose to pick up the girls in twenty minutes."

Yusuke glared while searching the treeline.

"This little creep wanted a fight but he keeps disappearing on me."

"Geez, you must be loosing your touch." Kuwabara started to snicker.

"I'd like to see you do any better Kuwabara!"

"Pfft, you know I can do better-"

Suddenly Yusuke felt a force slam into him from behind knocking him forward.

"Urameshi!"

It was as if the world beneath him started to spin as his vision faded to black. Muffled shouts and footsteps met his ears just before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Uhhg.."

Yusuke slowly blinked his eyes open.

 _What happened?_

His body tingled and his head felt like he had been out drinking the night before. The last thing he remembered was fighting a demon. But here he is now, face down in the grass.

As he stood up, he felt a prickling sensation across his back.

"Oh yeah." He stretched and rolled his shoulders.

"How the hell did he manage to knock me out? That didn't even hurt."

Yusuke looked around to find his assailant. This was going to be one ass beating that the demon would never forget.

However he soon noticed that he was the only one left in the area.

"Kuwabara?"

"…"

"Demon guy?"

No response. He couldn't even feel any spirit energy close by.

"Hey! Where'd you guys go?!"

The forest stood silent. He was truly alone.

"I swear if they just left me laying here, I'm gonna kick both their asses."

Once he found them, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. He didn't like being left behind, especially after someone managed to get the drop on him.

After a few minutes of waiting and no reappearing demon or Kuwabara, Yusuke stomped off in the direction of town.

 **Note: So this is my first story with actual chapters! Whoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke stomped through the forest in the direction of town. If Kuwabara had ditched him and made him late to pick up Keiko, he was going to wipe the floor with him.

He didn't even care what happened to the demon at this point. If Kuwabara hadn't taken care of him, then he would worry about it later. Keiko would be livid if he was late again.

As he hopped over a log, he noticed the mud and dirt all over his pants.

"Oh come on!"

Keiko would definitely kill him if he showed up dirty.

Now he has to go home and change. Today's events had put Yusuke into a sour mood. Could today get any worse?

* * *

Soon Yusuke was close to home. His apartment was only a block away and he couldn't wait to get there. He had somehow managed to get dirt inside of his socks.

A fresh change of clothes and having his date with Keiko would surely lighten his day.

A nearby clock chimed the hour of 5 O'clock. Good, he wasn't late yet, but he was cutting it close. It wouldn't take him long to change.

He all but skidded to a stop in front of his apartment door while fishing through his pockets for his keys. He put his key into the lock but it wouldn't turn.

"What the?"

He tried to turn it the other way but it still wouldn't move.

Yusuke pulled the key out and examined it. It wasn't broken so why wouldn't it work?

He tried a few more times, jiggling it more aggressively with each try.

He gave the door a light kick but it remained closed. He had accidentally broken the door a few times before and he didn't want to upset the building manager again. He couldn't afford to get kicked out.

While pondering if he should risk breaking the door or maybe a window, Yusuke spotted one of his elderly neighbors.

He waved

"Hey Mrs. Kajima! Did they change the locks? I can't get in."

She gave him a startled look before hurrying inside her apartment and quickly shutting the door.

"What's up with her?" He said to himself.

She was usually quite talkative. Was she also having a bad day? Oh well, he could talk to her later. Back to the problem at hand.

Maybe he had left a window unlocked that he could get in through.

Yusuke walked over to the window and gave it a firm tug. Like the door, it didn't budge.

"Today would be the first time I actually remembered to lock everything."

Something inside caught his eye. He peered in through the window.

"What the hell?!"

The apartment was empty. No furniture, no pictures, not even any appliances were inside.

This was his apartment but there was no way someone could have moved all his stuff out in the time that he was gone. The walls had even been painted a different color.

Yusuke angrily looked around.

"If someone's playing a prank, you better end it right now! I am not in the mood for this!"

No one answered him as he stood fuming on the walkway. Yet again, he was alone.

He hadn't been knocked out for over a day, had he? There's no way. Even if he had, what happened to all his furniture?

If all of this has been part of some elaborate trick, there would be hell to pay.

He saw a few of his neighbors peek out from behind their curtains at him. Something fishy was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Kuwabara could at least be able to tell him what had happened after he blacked out.

He just had to find him.

* * *

Several hours of running around the city looking for Kuwabara had left him feeling drained. No one had been home and he wasn't at any of his usual hangout spots.

It was as if he had vanished into thin air. Something was definitely not right.

Yusuke was tired, grumpy, and hungry. Today was becoming one of the worst and most frustrating days he had ever had to deal with.

The sun had started to set, throwing shadows across the road. He had wandered into the industrial part of town. The workers had all gone for the day making the area surprisingly quiet. It was one of only a few places left he had yet to check.

He had just rounded the corner of one of the warehouses when he head a commotion.

"Now what?"

Maybe it was finally who he was looking for.

He headed toward what sounded like a typical high school brawl. Even if it wasn't Kuwabara, at least it would give him something to do to blow off some steam. It had been a while since the last time he had been in a human fistfight.

Suddenly a piercing light shot across the area, streaking across the sky before disappearing into the distance. It looked just like his spirit gun blast but he couldn't feel any familiar energy behind it. Besides him and Genkai, who else knew the spirit gun?

After running past a few shipping trailers, he was finally able to see the fighters.

He first spotted an unconscious demon lying on the ground before his eyes wondered over to the fight's victor. They stood silhouetted by the sun, standing in his signature spirit gun pose.

After a moment he recognized who the mystery fighter was. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost tripping over his own feet.

"No freakin' way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke halted to a stop, almost tripping over his own feet.

"No freakin' way!"

Yusuke's yell drew the attention of the others in the area. This spirit gun user turned to look at him. They locked gazes with each other, eyes widened in a state of shock.

"Yusuke?!"

"Keiko?!"

Keiko lowered her arm as she stared at him with a mixture of confusion and astonishment. Neither moved nor broke the stare.

What the hell was going on?

Since when did Keiko know the spirit gun? Was Genkai training her? When did she learn to use spirit energy? So many questions filled his mind.

Movement caught his eye. His eyes drifted over to the second figure standing in the lot.

Kuwabara stared back at him with the same expression as Keiko.

Had he walked in on some sort of secret training between the two?

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked shifting his gaze back and forth.

Keiko mumbled something that he couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

"You're dead!" Kuwabara screeched at him.

Yusuke reeled back at the sudden outburst.

"W-what?!"

Keiko stared at him with the hint of tears in her eyes.

"You died two years ago."

Yusuke blinked a few times.

"I died?"

They both nodded slowly at him.

"But-... I came back."

Yusuke thought for a moment. He had died when he was hit by a car before becoming Spirit Detective, but that had been almost four years ago now. He's definitely been alive since then.

Had they lost their memory of the past few years? That didn't make any sense.

That wouldn't explain his apartment and everyone else's reactions today.

"Kuwabara, did you forget about me coming back as Spirit Detective and us going on all those missions together?"

Kuwabara looked over at Keiko for a moment, as she slowly approached Yusuke, before he pointed at her.

"But, she's the Spirit Detective."

Yusuke could feel his head starting to hurt as he rubbed his temples. Things just kept getting more confusing.

Keiko stepped closer to him.

"So you're not a ghost?"

Yusuke looked up and could see her eyes threatening to spill her tears. He gave her a soft smile.

"No, I'm alive. See?"

He held his arm out to her.

Keiko softly brushed her fingers across him arm before pulling him into a tight embrace.

Yusuke hugged her back as he felt her shake slightly.

"It's ok Keiko, I'm here." He whispered trying to reassure her.

A sniffle caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Kuwabara next to them, looking as if he was also on the verge of tears.

"Oh no! Don't you dare cry you big-!"

Kuwabara yanked both of them into a Kuwabara style bear hug. Yusuke struggled a moment before letting out a sigh, relenting to his larger friend's embrace. He couldn't really blame the big softie too much. They both seemed to really believe that he was, or still is, dead.

After a few minutes of hugging, Keiko finally wiped away the last of her tears.

"Feel better?"

Keiko meekly nodded as she tried to pull away. They were both held tightly by the still sniffling redhead.

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"... Let go!"

Kuwabara jumped and all but shoved them away. They all tried to regain their composure.

"So what's this about you being Spirit Detective?"

"I became Spirit Detective a few months after you died."

Yusuke thought for a moment.

"When I got hit by that car?"

Keiko and Kuwabara gave him puzzled looks.

"You died in a fire."

"Fire?"

They both nodded.

Yusuke blinked a few times. Seriously? It was a fire that killed him?

"H-how?"

Kuwabara spoke somberly. "Your apartment complex burned down in the middle of the night two years ago."

Yusuke looked at Keiko to confirm. Her face told him that it was.

"You said I died in a fire but I died after being hit by a car, but we're both Spirit Detectives... And I'm still alive... Then how?.."

His brain felt like it would explode soon.

"That's because you both are Spirit Detectives." An unfamiliar voice rang out.

Yusuke quickly looked around before following Keiko's gaze upward. There he saw a girl in a bright blue kimono floating on an oar.

"Who's that?"

"That's Sakura. She's a grim reaper."

 _What's with the new girl? Wasn't this Botan's gig?_ Yusuke eyed her suspiciously.

Keiko turned her attention back to the other girl.

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"You're both Spirit Detectives. You just happen to be from different dimensions."

"Different dimensions?!" The three echoed.

The new grim reaper pulled what appeared to be a small notebook from her sleeve. She flipped through it as she spoke.

"Yusuke Urameshi: Died in October two years prior when his home burned down. Status: Dead."

She flipped a few more pages before pointing at Yusuke.

"This Yusuke however, is from another dimension. He also appears to be the Detective from that universe. He popped up on Spirit World radar when he entered this world. Dimension hopping is illegal and has a very harsh punishment "

Keiko and Kuwabara turned to him. He opened his mouth to defend himself but was cutoff by this new grim reaper before he was able to speak.

"Koenma wants you to catch the demon that brought you here. Should be fun right?"

The cheery reaper grinned at them.

 _This chick's almost as bad as Botan._

Yusuke thought to himself. Speaking of.

"So where's Botan?"

"Who?" Kuwabara turned to look at him.

"Botan. Grim reaper with blue hair, talks a lot, kind of random."

Sakura spoke up as she floated closer to the group.

"Oh you know Botan?"

Yusuke nodded while the others shook their heads.

"We actually switched regions with each other a little while back. Gets kinda boring reaping the same place for hundreds of years, ya know?"

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Been pretty busy so I haven't seen her in a while. I think she was working on an important case for Koenma in Spirit World. Is she the same in your world?"

Yusuke stared at her for a moment. "Uhhmm."

"Oh right! You haven't met her in this world yet!" She lands and walks over to the unconscious demon.

"It's a good thing you guys caught this naughty boy. King Enma was starting to get worked up."

She glances around as if looking for something before turning to Keiko.

"Did he have the artifacts?"

Keiko shakes her head. "No. He wouldn't tell us what he did with them. But we'll find them."

Kuwabara nods assuredly beside her.

Yusuke thought for a moment. _They can't mean..._

"What artifacts?"

"The Artifacts of Darkness." The three chime together.

Yusuke laughed.

"That'll be easy. I know who has them."

They all turned to stare at him with shocked looks.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That'll be easy. I know who has them."

They all turned to stare at him with shocked looks.

"What?!"

Yusuke smirked as they all stared wide eyed at him.

"It was one of my first missions as Spirit Detective."

He gave a confident nod. _This'll be like taking candy from a baby._

* * *

"Well? Who is it?"

"Yeah Urameshi, tell us already!"

 _Was everyone still living in the same place as his world?_ Eh, he'd find them eventually. He already had once before.

Yusuke thought aloud "The hardest to find will be Hiei so we should find Kurama first. Kurama will know how to find him and that other dude."

The three of them exchange confused glances.

Keiko broke the silence "Why would Kurama steal the artifacts again?"

"Wait- What?" _Again? What does that mean?_

Keiko saw the confused look plastered across his face.

"He already stole them before. Why would he give them back and then take them again?"

Is it possible-?

"Did you have to fight him for them?" Yusuke could feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up.

Keiko blinked at him a few times, thinking.

"No. He gave all the artifacts back just a few days after I tracked him down."

"Shit." Muttered the detective.

 _I guess this means that me dying isn't the only thing different here._

"Wait, did you say he gave you all three?"

Keiko nodded.

"So what happened with Hiei?"

"Who?" Asked Kuwabara, matching the equally confused look that Keiko was giving him.

The former Spirit Detective looked off into the direction of town, pondering for a moment.

"... Maybe they didn't meet each other here."

Kuwabara stared at him for a few seconds then frowned.

"So you don't know who has them?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"The artifacts were only stolen once in my world." He scratched his chin. "Who else could want them?"

The redhead huffed. "Great. Now we're back to step one."

Keiko ran a hand through her hair. The days activities had ruined the style she had set into it this morning.

"We got them back once before. We can do it again."

He reluctantly nodded, letting out a sigh. It looked as though a nap might help the quickly souring mood of their larger friend.

Sakura lightly tapped the still unconscious demon with her oar. "I better be getting this guy to Spirit world. We'll see if we can get any information out of him there."

Keiko and Kuwabara waved their goodbyes as Sakura disappeared with the demon. They all stared at the empty spot for a short time.

Yusuke stretched, trying to work out the tiredness settling into his muscles. "Whelp, we better get going." _The sooner this is over, the sooner I can go home._

"Where are we going?" Keiko straightened her outfit knocking some of the dust and dirt off from her battle.

He looked at her and Kuwabara over his shoulder as he started off in the direction of town.

"To find Kurama."

Keiko and Kuwabara shot each other a puzzled look.

"Why?" Inquired Keiko.

Yusuke replied, still walking away. "Because he's the smartest person I know. If anybody can figure out who has the artifacts, it'll be Kurama." _At least I hope._

Keiko followed after Yusuke, Kuwabara right behind her. "Assuming he's still the same Kurama as the one you know." She stated flatly.

Yusuke shrugged. "It's worth a shot at least."

* * *

The sun had already set by the time they had made it back into town.

"Maybe we should see Kurama tomorrow." Keiko broke the silence.

That would probably be the best idea. Kurama's house was still a good distance away. It would be the middle of the night by the time they got there. The buses in this side of town weren't exactly known for being fast. Not to mention that most bus drivers didn't seem too keen on picking up passengers that look like thugs, even if he was reformed. People are just so judgmental.

Kurama might not be too happy about them showing up that late.

"We should call it a night."

Yusuke nodded reluctantly. Tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully it won't suck as much as today had. Oh who was he kidding. The universe had decided a long time ago that Yusuke Urameshi wasn't allowed to have any easy days.

An audible growl met the ears of the trio.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Yusuke.

That's right. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning. Great.

"I think we should call it dinner." Kuwabara piped up.

Keiko checked her watch "I should be heading home. I'll see you boys tomorrow."

"I'll meet you by the school." Keiko called back as they all waved their goodbyes.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in silence for a bit before Kuwabara finally broke the awkwardness.

"Soooooo... Ramen?"

Looking up at the redhead, Yusuke suddenly remembered the time that he had died. Kuwabara had been a wreck. He had never seen the big goof so devastated. Sure, he could be pretty emotional, but that was the first time Yusuke had ever actually seen him cry. They were best friends after all, even if they had never shown it in a conventional way. Did this Kuwabara feel the same way?

The hopeful yet sad look in his friend's eyes said it all.

"Yeah. Ramen sounds good."

Kuwabara picked up his pace. "Cool. There's a place just down the road that I really like. They have a cat that you can pet while you wait for your food."

 _Of course they do._

Maybe being stuck here for a little while wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
